


kitten

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, M/M, Riding, Slutty Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rei's birthday, and he's uncomfortable in a crowd that barged in for his surprise party. Nagisa gives him some private time to play. For happybirthdayrei on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitten

Rei had no idea of what was happening.  
He remembered getting out of school, and listening to Nagisa's constant blabber about things on display while they walked through the town centre - his _special friend_  telling him that he needed to buy things for his mother so  _could Rei-chan please go with him?_ , which he clearly could not refuse especially when the blond little devil had gazed up at him, with his big magenta eyes, basically manipulating him into obedience. Nagisa's voice would sometimes get lost among the chatter of other people, or worse, he would change topic so often that the megane could barely keep track of them.   
He had calculated that they had been spending at least half an hour wandering around, through narrow streets and visiting little shops, but eventually, as the winter, grey sky started to slowly mutate into dawn, they reached Rei's place. He shoved his cold fingers inside his fashionable long coat, picked up the keys, and as he unlocked the door and opened it he was swept away by a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" that echoed for a bit, before all the lights turned on almost magically and he was greeted by a view of his team mates, Kou, and also the Samezuka guys. Seijuurou seemed to be already drunk, but happy. Nitori was keeping him on his feet, while Momo rushed to Rei and hopped all around him like a puppy greeting its master back home - "Happy birthday, Rei-senpai!". Rin was laughing at that sight, Haruka had just finished balancing a multi-layered cake on the table, and Makoto was approaching the both of them, grinning. And then there was a bunch of other Samezuka members hanging around Kou. Above them, was a big banner with a badly colored writing that, obviously, wished him happy birthday.  
"A surprise party?" He muttered, and looked down at Nagisa. "This is why you dragged me around town and ended up buying nothing!"  
The other cackled, smugly. "Yeah!"  
The next few seconds, Rei got dragged around to get hugs, fist bumps, kisses - from Kou -, while Nagisa just hung around, content to drink a bit of analcoholic drinks. Waiting for Rei to drink something that would make him loosen up. Not get drunk, just jolly enough to socialize. The party got loud soon, with music making the walls tremble, and Rei panicked a little, worried about the neighbors. "Tone it down!" He yelled at whoever was handling the music. Honestly, he did not like things like these. He'd have rather go out with his team and buy a drink, maybe just hang out or watch a movie just the four of them. Here, there were people he did not even know, and had no particular interest to. But he had learnt how to be polite before he had learnt to speak, probably, and he acted gracious towards everybody. Even though he would have wanted to kick everybody out and go read a book. Nagisa saw it in his stretched smiles and forced laughter, and sighed. That was probably his time to act. He got up from his isolated chair from which he had been observing things, and quietly slithered a hand through the mess of bodies around Rei. He pulled, receiving a grunt from Rei as a protest, but he calmed down the moment he met Nagisa's eyes. The shorter boy nodded with his head in the stairs' direction.  
 _Thank god_. Some time not around so many people. He gladly followed the other to his own room, but blinked surprised as Nagisa locked the door, and then gently pressed him against the solid wooden surface. His kiss was soft, sweet, but somehow also teasing. Rei pulled him closer by diving his fingers through blond fluffs of hair, which smelled like vanilla, his favorite scent. That was odd, generally Nagisa's shampoo was strawberry scented. But what he really focused on war Nagisa's warm mouth, drawing a gentle line down his chin, and then his neck. His breath was steady and warm, and it tickled the azure-haired boy's skin. He blushed, and threw a look at him, cupping his cheeks, pulling him on his own lips again.   
Nagisa didn't speak a word, almost to make up for his previous rush of words, but that was odd.  
"Nagisa-kun, did you organize it?"  
The other just smiled a little, pulling his shirt up. Rei's eyes immediately ate that image, and his lips went to suck and bite gently down on the shorter one's shoulder, hearing giggles; he kissed Nagisa again, this time pulling him closer, making their chests press against one another.  
"Wait for me a couple of minutes, Rei-chan," the little sun in front of him finally whispered, and then extricated himself from the arms around him, successively trotting towards Rei's own bathroom, because yes, he had one in his bedroom.   
Alone in his own room, he sat down on the bed, wondering why his friend would just interrupt them like that and disappear. Before he could formulate disgusting ideas, the door opened again and out Nagisa was.  
He was dressed (or, better,  _un_ dressed) in lacey panties, with a pair of long socks, frilly cuffs and a circlet with fake, cute cat ears. All black. Rei's breath cut in his lungs, while a long list of possible exclamations went through his head, and not all of them really classy. Nagisa giggled, blushing a little, and widened his arms. "You like it?" He chirped, walking close, barefoot, and sat on Rei's lap, fixing the circlet on his head.  
"Yeah," the other replied, flushing violently.   
"Good," Nagisa purred, cupping his cheeks delicately, and licking his lips.   
The other male's breath quickly fastened up, as he grasped on the neatly tidied up sheets to hold himself from touching.   
"Something is missing, though..." Nagisa then whined, in a poor attempt to sound innocent.   
 _There is really nothing innocent about this_.  
"What's missing, Nagisa-kun?" He absent-mindedly asked, kissing the other's chest quietly, while shivers ran up his spine. Hell, everybody else could pretty much disappear at this point. Speaking of which, loud music was still thumping from downstairs.  
"My tail," the blond replied, again with that pseudo-crying voice, including a pout on his adorable face.   
"Your... tail?" He repeated, frowning. "There's a tail?"  
Nagisa nodded, crawling away from him on the bed, offering his panties' behind while he rummaged under the bed, and Rei's eyes widened, his beating almost stopping and then catching up twice as fast.   
"Ah! Here it is!" Nagisa triumpantly continued, waving around a piece of plush. What was particular about it was the plug at the beginning of it. Rei stared for a couple of seconds, and then got where that thing was supposed to go. And then Nagisa also grabbed a bottle of lube from the same place under Rei's bed. He was pretty sure there was nothing like that in his bedroom. Or condoms. His friend was waving one, but set it down as he squeezed lube on his hand, and then lowered the back of his panties to slip a finger in himself. Rei felt the strongest urge to get rid of everything covering his skin up, but he just stared. And then Nagisa turned around, while still fingering himself slowly, and chirped again through light panting, "could you please help me get my tail back there, please, Rei-chan?"  
Rei had a fake cat tail in front of him. And Nagisa dressed in the most absurd of ways, on his four, moving his butt invitingly. With a trembling hand, he pulled those lace panties down, and slowly pushed the plug inside of the tinier boy, who moaned softly, the sound trailing off into a sigh. And then, Nagisa jumped away, the butt plug moving inside of him, but he did not seem to mind. He made Rei roll on his back, his legs open wide, and he palmed his already almost completely hard erection from over his pants, which tore a gasp out from him.   
"Do you want me to take care of this?" The blond whispered, crawling on top of him, and lusciously nuzzled his cheek on the other's chest. "Do you want me to suck you off?"  
"Don't be so lewd, Nagisa..." The taller one replied, mumbling and petting Nagisa's hair, while the other cackled.   
"Do you want my mouth?"  
"... yes," Rei finally admitted, and the other smirked playfully, and then left him a long, hungry kiss. He slithered down his body, kissing it from over his clothes, while Rei's hand rested on his head, and kissed down and down until he got to slip his now really hard sex. His wet, warm mouth kissed it, licked it, teased it with the tip of his tongue, and soon Rei's hips started buckling up, looking for friction.   
The music was still loud enough to fill the room, together with the sounds of moaning and panting.   
Nagisa's lips closed gently around the tip of Rei's cock, which made him shudder with warmth speeding down his body, and moan louder.   
His blond head started moving and bobbing, sometimes letting go and sometimes taking the other boy's erection inside, the warmth and wetness of his mouth making Rei roll his hips and wish for more. He was done with teasing.   
Nagisa smiled when his head raised from between his legs, and he had the most alluring look in his eyes. They were glossy, and seemed to emit some sort of morbid warmth, sent straight to Rei's now leaking erection. Both of them had a heavier breath, and flushed cheeks. The boy on his four on top of him rubbed his cheeks again on his chest, requesting to be pet, and Rei with his unsteady breathing complied, with his fingers running through Nagisa's soft hair. The other boy hummed, and crawled on his side to take off those panties, leaving only the plug in and twisting it into himself.   
"Would you rather put something else in here, Rei-chan?" He asked, voice trembling with all the electricity running through him, his breath fastening up so much that he almost didn't hear the reply.  
"Yes," Rei growled, now feeling pretty possessive. Nagisa nodded, popped the plug out and threw it away, as he went hovering with his hips over Rei's and then made their sexes rub softly, while he went kissing Rei's neck. The way he pressed his lips on his skin was probably the most erotic thing, to the poor boy.  
"You look so pretty, all flushed, Rei-chan..."  
The other choked a moan, while their cocks kept rubbing, Rei's twitching and his hips pushing up for more friction.   
"Please, let me--" He pleaded, almost touching himself, but a soft slap didn't allow him that.  
"Since it's your birthday, I will," Nagisa purred, amused, internally really excited to have his perfect soulmate inside, just like every other time. He quickly unwrapped the condom, made him wear it and then lowered slowly on Rei, drove him inside, made him feel the warmth and wetness from the lube, made him moan with relief. And then he started moving, his hips rolling slowly, mortally slow, so that Rei would not stop feeling flustered.   
"Faster," he mouthed, with his hands on Nagisa's hips, and the latter complied, making him moan for real.   
"Rei-chan feels good," the other purred, with his hands on the mattress, moving his hips while panting, his breath choking into a slight whimper. "Rei-chan... Rei-chan feels... Rei-chan," he kept whispering, as he tried to complete a sentence but couldn't quite do it, not now that he was getting rammed into, his prostate getting hit over and over, and he had to go wrap his fingers around his testicle to hold himself from coming before Rei, who didn't really understand why but it felt so nice. Nagisa was stretching and releasing his entrance around him, and it was with one of those last squeezes that he finally came. And right after, the blond felt free to, as well. They both collapsed one next the other, their bodies still searching for each other.  
"Happy birthday, Rei-chan," Nagisa exhaled, trying to sound sweet. "For the record, I have a proper gift, but I'll give it to you later. It's nothing nasty, it's a book."  
"Well, thanks for... spoiling me the surprise." Rei giggled, holding the other close while they both rode off the orgasm.   
They both ended up cackling together about all the frill on Nagisa, and the cat ears ended up flying across the room as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit mentioned in the fic is actually taken from this art: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46577676  
> And, well, um, happy birthday Rei, I guess? LOL   
> God, bless them.


End file.
